dragonagefandomcom_es-20200217-history
Wynne
} |name = Wynne |image = WynneEpilogue.png |title = Senior Enchanter Representative of the Aequitarians (conditional) Archmage (conditional) |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer |quests = Wynne's Regret |gender = Female |race = Human |family = Rhys (son) |voice = Susan Boyd Joyce |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age: Asunder Heroes of Dragon Age |affiliation = Circle of Magi The Warden (conditional) College of the Aequitarians (conditional) |nombre = Wynne|raza = Humano|género = Femenino|titulo = Encantador Superior Representante de los Equitarios (condicional) Archimago(condicional)|clase = Mago|especialización = Espiritu Sanador|apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Crónicas de los engendros Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar Dragon Age: Asunder Heroes of Dragon Age|voz = Susan Boyd Joyce|familia = Rhys (Hijo)|afiliación = Circulo de Hechiceros El Guarda (condicional) Colegio de los Aequitarians (condicional) |misiones = El arrepentimiento de Wynne}} Wynne era un mago del Círculo en Ferelden, y uno de los posibles compañeros para el Guarda en Dragon Age: Origins. Trasfondo Wynne nació alrededor del año 8:81 de la Era Bendita. Su recuerdo más antiguo era de un pajar en una granja en el Bannorn. El dominio absoluto, conocido como Langwynne, sería su homónimo, mientras aparentemente no tenía uno cuando la mujer del granjero que la encontró en el pajar. Wynne era un estudiante modelo y se sometió a sus desgarradoras años por delante de sus compañeros, justo antes de que se dio la vuelta diecisiete. Al cabo de dos años se le daría su primer aprendiz, un joven elfo, Aneirin . Wynne había servido a el Círculo la mayor parte de su vida, y fue muy respetada por su fuerte sentido del deber. Ella cree sinceramente en lo que el círculo representa, y que había sido un firme defensor de la magia y de los aprendices para ser capaz de aprender a controlar sus dones de la magia y los utilizan para servir a la humanidad. El miedo a la magia nace de la incomprensión, pero Wynne advirtió a sus aprendices no olvidar nunca que el miedo es también de verdad. Por todo el bien que el regalo mágico puede traer, también atraerá siempre demonios y, por tanto, el riesgo de la posesión. Demasiadas veces en la historia han poseído demonios a humanos creando abominaciones que causaron la destrucción de las tierras, y así cada mago tiene una deuda que pagar. "Gana tu lugar", han dicho Sus compañeros pensaron tan bien de ella que se le pidió convertirse en el nuevo primer Encantador de la torre de Ferelden . Ella se negó, diciendo que no tenía ningún deseo de trabajar en las filas superiores del círculo. Cuando recientemente llegó a la Torre la llamada a las armas del Rey Cailan Theirin contra la Ruina , Wynne fácilmente se ofreció para ir a Ostagar . Wynne parecía haber nacido con el don del Espíritu sanador. En su niñez, ella puede recordar entrar en el Velo en sus sueños y sentir un espíritu particular velando por ella. Más adelante, si se llega a saber de ella, especula que este es un espíritu de fe -mucho como los espíritus benévolos de valor y compasión, pero nunca antes identificado en relatos conocidos. Participación Dragon Age: Origins El Guarda puede encontrarse primero con Wynne en el campamento del ejército en Ostagar, cerca de las tiendas de magos. Se le puede hablar para un diálogo limitado. Dragon Age: Asunder Mientras que los refuerzos Templarios llegaban a Kirkwall para suprimir la resistencia, las noticias de los magos que escapaban de lo ocurrido se extendieron a otros Círculos. Indignado de que los templarios de Kirkwall invocarían el derecho de anulación para justificar la muerte de un círculo completo por los crímenes de un apóstata, algunos círculos se sublevaron, mientras que otros se acercaron a hacerlo. En respuesta, la Orden de los Templarios tomó medidas enérgicas, restringiendo aún más las libertades de los magos en un intento de calmar nuevas perturbaciones. A pesar de esto, el Colegio de Encantadores, reunido por última vez en Cumberland antes de ser disuelto, votó en contra de la separación de la Capilla a instancias del Archimago, Wynne, en oposición a la moción presentada por su recién elegido Gran Encantador Fiona. No obstante, muchos de la facción libertaria, que deseaban la independencia, continuaron alentando a los magos a rebelarse. Wynne, actuando según las órdenes personales de la Divina Justinia V, llevó a su hijo retirado Rhys (un mago de la Aguja Blanca), a su amigo Adrian y al templario Caballero-Capitan Evangeline a la Fortaleza de Adamantina para salvar a su amigo Pharamond: un Tranquilo que se había convertido en una abominación. Después de liberar a Pharamond, le dijo al grupo que había logrado encontrar una forma de revertir el Rito de Tranquilidad. Al presentar esta información ante Justinia V, que ya había sido enviada a cada uno de los quince Círculos, y contra fuertes objeciones de Lord Buscador Lambert, la Divina concluyó que debía celebrarse un Cónclave, ostensiblemente para escuchar a Pharamond y discutir los hallazgos. El Cónclave tuvo lugar en la Torre Blanca con once de los quince primeros encantadores y el gran encantador Fiona presentes. Wynne debido a su lugar único dentro del Círculo, también participó junto con los Primeros Encantadores a pesar de que ella no lideraba un Círculo. Además, los Encantadores Superiores Rhys y Adrian también participaron, ya que eran parte de la misión de salvar a Pharamond. Visto por los templarios, el Gran Encantador, sin embargo, buscó otro voto para separar el Círculo de la Capilla. Antes de que pudiera tomarse la votación, Lord Buscador Lambert interrumpió la reunión y, al presentar la noticia de que Pharamond había sido asesinado y el cuchillo ensangrentado hallado en los cuarteles de Rhys, intentó disolver el Cónclave. Sospechando que Rhys estaba siendo incriminado, los magos se rehusaron a retirarse, incluido Wynne, y el Lord Buscador ordena que los Templarios y los Buscadores ataquen. Varios de los primeros magos son asesinados, la mayoría fueron encarcelados, incluido Rhys, y solo Wynne y Caballero-Capitan Evangeline lograron escapar. Regresan a Aguja Blanca para rescatar a los encarcelados con la ayuda de su gólem asociado Shale, y Leliana, un agente del antiguo compañero de La Divina & Wynne. La Divina misma ordenó a Lord Buscador Lambert y a varios de sus templarios reunirse con ella, un ardid para asegurar que el rescate tuviera éxito. Evangeline, Wynne y Shale lograron destruir esas filacterias contenidas en la bóveda la Aguja Blanca, incluidas las de los primeros Encantadores supervivientes, mientras que Leliana llevó a los encarcelados a un lugar seguro. En un eco de la rebelión del Circulo Kirkwall, otros magos de la Aguja Blanca lucharon contra sus maestros templarios, y según Wynne, lograron matarlos a todos. Cuando Evangeline fue asesinada en un duelo con Lord Buscador Lambert, Wynne transfirió su espíritu a Evangeline para revivirla, sacrificando su propia vida ya que el espíritu era todo lo que la sostenía. Las cenizas de Wynne fueron enterradas debajo de un árbol antiguo cerca del Alcance de Andoral por sugerencia de Leliana. Su hijo Rhys dejó la fraternidad Libertaria y asumió el antiguo puesto de su madre como portavoz de los Aequitarianos. Citas * "No soy el tipo de persona que deja las cosas sin terminar. Lo veré bien, lo prometo". * "Uno pensaría que uno encontraría un lugar menos peligroso para explorar". * "La gente teme, no la muerte, sino que se les quite la vida. Muchos desperdician la vida que se les da, ocupándose de cosas que no importan. Cuando llega el final, dicen que no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para estar con sus seres queridos, cumplir sueños, ir de aventuras de las que solo hablaron ... Pero ¿por qué temer a la muerte si eres feliz con la vida que has llevado, si puedes mirar hacia atrás y decir: 'Sí, estoy contento'. es suficiente.'" * (A Alistair) "Ahora que estás en una relación íntima, creo que debería decirte de dónde vienen los bebés". * (Después de que se haya aprendido Vasija del Espíritu) "Bueno, no todos podemos ser Quickwits McSmartypants, ¿podemos ahora? Aparentemente tienes el monopolio de la inteligencia". * (Después de haber sido drenado cuando usó Vasija del Espíritu por primera vez) "Supongo que no debería usar ese truco en particular para entretener a los niños en las fiestas". * (Sobre el romance de un compañero) "El amor es en última instancia egoísta. Exige que uno se dedique a una sola persona, que puede ocupar completamente la mente y el corazón de uno, con exclusión de todo lo demás". Trivia * Los escritores Sheryl Chee y Mary Kirby bromearon que Wynne tiene un "seno mágico", que es de particular interés para algunos de los otros compañeros. * Wynne es todo un conocedor cuando se trata de cervezas finas y cerveza, lo que sorprende a Oghren. Se la ve bebiendo cerveza enana, para sorpresa de sus acompañantes, en el pueblo de Velun. * Wynne es la única compañera que no enseña su especialización de clase. * Wynne posee un bastón rojo que el Guarda le otorgó. * Wynne le explica al Guarda cómo encendió a un niño en el fuego y fue enviada al círculo, aunque extrañamente Wynne no tiene ningún punto invertido en el árbol del hechizo de fuego Primario. Galería Wynne Blurb.png|Publicidad de Wynne para Dragon Age: Origins Wynne ostagar.jpg| Wynne en Ostagar. Wynne circle.jpg| Wynne preparándose para enfrentar a un demonio. Wynne vessel spirit.png|Wynne utilizando al Espíritu de Fe. Wynne_HoDA.jpg|Progresión de Wynne en Heroes of Dragon Age. de:Wynne en:Wynne fr:Wynne pl:Wynne pt-br:Wynne ru:Винн Categoría:Compañeros de Dragon Age: Origins Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age: Asunder Categoría:Personajes de Heroes of Dragon Age Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Fereldenos Categoría:Magos Categoría:Espíritus sanadores Categoría:Miembros del Círculo de Hechiceros Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar Categoría:Encantadores Superiores Categoría:Compañeros